


Scott and Stiles Just Want a Moment Together Without Some Goddamn Drama

by Enicia24



Category: Downton Abbey, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Downton Abbey AU, Kate Argent is totes jonesing to kill Derek but shush he doesn't know that, Kinda, Multi, and i guess it follows the formating of the show, barely noticeable but M just in case, everyone else kinda does though, sad what we do when we are in love, smidgen of a handjob, the hales and argents are hella wealthy though, well its really just set in the edwardian era, werewolves aren't a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Argent is bad news.  Everyone knows this.  The Hales, the help, the other Argents.  Everyone knows Kate is not a person to be trusted.  Except Derek.<br/>One part Kate plotting, one part Scott and Stiles being idiots in love, and one part my sad attempt at intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott and Stiles Just Want a Moment Together Without Some Goddamn Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in inspiration of the lovely redporkpadtai's work. Go check her out on tumblr. And hit me up on tumblr to if you feel like it, ifyouregoingthroughhelkeepgoing. I know it's going to feel like I left of on a weird place, but I was really thinking of this in terms of an episode of Downton Abbey so, where this ends is where an episode would end.

The carriage arrived at midday. Many of the servants were still in work clothes, tending to their chores. They scrambled to change into the more formal versions of their usual attire as the horses came to a stop before the vast front porch.

A moment went by and a woman's hand brushed one of the curtains aside in a casual movement. A pair of full lips smirked at the mansion before her. Eyes sized up the grand house as though weighting the value of the abode. Blonde curls bounced as she gave a curt nod to the driver who had come to open the door.

Her foot mad contact with the ground and the front doors burst open to a of flurry men and women. Behind them a smaller group of men and women walked calmly through the open doors.

"Ahhhh, Miss. Argent. How lovely to have you here again." Talia Hale, a striking woman of dark hair and bright eyes spoke as she moved arms open to the previously smirking woman. The two exchanged a quick hug and Talia turned her attention to the other occupants of the carriage who had exited in the excitement.

"Lord Argent." Talia nodded in recognition of the elderly man who gave a brief nod in return. Her brother Peter had already greeted and consumed the interest of the younger male Argent. This left her to greet his wife and daughter.

"Well Lady Hale, it does appear that you've made your home even lovelier in the intervening months." Victoria greeted with a small smile gracing her lips. They were painted a red to match that of her hair. The bright color along with the slim lines of her dark dress made her look deadly, as always.

"Oh we do try." Talia returned with a small smile of her own. She turned to the young woman at Victoria's side. The girl's dark hair seemed more like her own family's than that of the Argents. "And Allison, you have grown more lovely in these past months my dear"

The slender girl returned your smile with a warm one of her own.

"Thank you Lady Hale. It is quite nice to be at your beautiful home again." Her happy voice and bright eyes spoke of sincerity. A trait Talia was beginning to disassociate with any of the Argent clan but Chris. She gave a large smile to match the girl's.

"It is quite nice to have you."

She turned to the servants who were unloading the carriage. Motioning to the woman overseeing the removal of luggage Talia turned back to the women.

"Melissa will show you to your rooms. Your luggage will be brought up momentarily and dinner will be served in a few hours so you may have time to rest from your travels."

The women thanked her and went after the warm looking woman who turned to chide one of the boys moving suitcases. Talia laughed at Melissa's scolding, always trying to keep that Stilinski boy in line. She didn't envy Melissa the responsibility.

-

Desert was being finished in the grand dining room and many of the servants were finishing the evening’s dishes and feeding themselves. Scott was returning the unused set of glasses and utensils to the pantry when he was grabbed from behind. He let out a yelp at the touch and turned to face his assaulter. The sight he was met with left him frowning.

A bent over Stiles was laughing as silently as possible at him. He met Scott's eyes and laughed harder giving Scott time to look him over.

Stiles had already removed his serving jacket for the evening and had fully untucked his shirt. The top few buttons were undone and his vest lay open. His amber eyes sparked with the mirth he was so well known for. At this Scott felt a tug at the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't stay mad at Stiles, not when he looked so carefree.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Stiles whispered still letting loose a few chuckles.

"I can see that." Scott said in amusement as Stiles hurriedly hushed him.

"Don't be so loud. The walls between the pantry and dining hall are not thick."

"So, it's not as though the Hales are going to be listening for us." Scott said as Stiles locked the pantry door. He took the steps to Scott in silence and it was then Scott noticed the other man wasn't wearing shoes.

"Well I should hope not. Would not want them to see this." Stiles surged forward and caught Scott in a kiss. He slipped a hand into Scott's dark hair and another lay on his hip.

Scott surprised at the suddenness of the kiss didn't respond for several seconds.

Stiles pulled back. "Look if you don't want do this tell me, I don't want to waste either of our time."

Scott was dazed for a few moments; Stiles huffed and turned to leave. Scott caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait no. I was only surprised. We haven't,” Here Scott faltered. He searched for the correct wording to describe what is was exactly he and Stiles had been doing. Failing to find a proper name for it, he settled for the vaguest of terms. " _done_ anything. We haven't really done any of this since you got back. It's been nearly a month and well you haven't shown any interest in this." He made a gesture between the two as though to indicate the kissing that had been going on. Stiles gave a small laugh at Scott's inability to vocalize their actions. "It just, it caught me by surprise."

He trailed off helplessly. Sometimes Stiles left him feeling like he was one rung down on the ladder and that he would never catch up. It had been a feeling that started in childhood when Stiles had begun consuming books in secret and was always relaying their knowledge to Scott. At least until he had grown bored of that and moved onto another object to fascinate upon, and another after that, and so on. Occasionally Scott wondered if Stiles may ever grow bored of him and move on.

That was what he had fear had happened in the time Stiles was visiting with his father in the city. Stiles had returned and taken back up the mantle of best friend, but the something more they had settled into was seemingly forgotten. It had been at the back Scott's mind along with a myriad of other worries as he went about his daily work routine for the past few weeks.

"Oh Scott." Stiles could see the genuine worry on Scott's face. "Scotty, Scott, Scott. Wow, I'm kind of an idiot. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I mean it. I've just had so much to think about after visiting the city, and we haven't had a chance at being alone for awhile."

He moved closer to Scott and gently took the other's face in his hands. Holding him, Stiles spoke as sincerely as possible. "I love you. I'm pretty sure no one will ever make me feel the way you do, you and your crooked jaw and happiness. You are so important to me Scott."

Words left him. How could he say everything that he felt for Scott?

His best friend.

His confidant.

The love of his life.

Scott stared at the solemn look on Stiles' face. A small grin bloomed on his face. Stiles answered with one of his own and quickly returned to his previous activity.

That is to say he went back to kissing Scott like a widow finding out her husband was returned to her from the war.

Scott slid work callused hands beneath Stiles' white shirt. He held the slimmer man's hips in a steel hold, refusing to let go. Grinning when Stiles tried to unbutton his vest, but fumbling fingers and too close bodies prevented any progress from being made aside from Stiles growing more annoyed.

Giving up Stiles simply pulled Scott's shirt from his pants and began working on his belt.

One of Scott's hands had migrated from Stiles' hip to grasp the wisps of soft hair at the back his head. He licked softly into Stiles' mouth, grinning still at the small sounds Stiles made.

Scott broke the kiss and let loose a gasp at the feeling of a hand on him. Stiles grinned in retaliation at having control over the situation. Smugness was a look he often wore. Well that just would not do in this situation, Scott decided. He firmly pulled the hair in his hand back, causing Stiles to let loose a gasp of his own.

Scott began lightly kissing and sucking along the line of Stiles' neck. Getting close yet avoiding the spot he had discovered on a rainy afternoon in the gardens that would cause Stiles' world to come undone. Or so he had said after recovering from a momentous release. Maybe it would do to pay that small spot near his clavicle some attention.

As both set to work the world slid out of their minds. All there was in all the universe was the person pressed against them. This was the way it always had been when the two were together, even as children. No one else seemed to matter if Scott had Stiles and Stiles had Scott.

The only thing that could stop their soon to be descent into outrageous debauchery was discovery.

Which judging by the knocking taking place on the door Stiles was pressed against that was what was happening.

"Shhhhh" Stiles tried to warn Scott. "Don't want anyone hearing."

"Too late." Came a faint call from beyond the door. "It is very much too late for that."

Both stilled.

"Well? Are you going to let me in or not? Some of us actually have work to do before we can enjoy the company of others. Or are you at work in there?" The voice called, now amused by the silence that had so far answered it.

"Erica." Stiles spit out through clenched teeth.

The person on the other side of the door let out a laugh.

It was of course Erica. Not that he was upset to see her, but given his present activities...

Okay he was very much so upset to see her.

With a sigh Scott pulled away from Stiles. Seeing the red marks he had left on the other along with his heaving chest and mussed hair made this a rather difficult procedure. Tucking himself away was also a rather difficult procedure, but he managed to do both.

-

Derek sat with his mother and father in the drawing room listening to Gerard Argent speak on the matters of parliament. Derek had little interest in what the elder had to say. Looking about the room he could tell that most of the room's other occupants also had little interest in what Lord Argent was saying. But if Derek knew his father soon enough Gerard was going to make a comment that would cause him to leap into discussion. Derek waited precious seconds and ahh there was the comment. A throw away about taxation on metal and the two were engaged in a simply exhaustive argument.

Looking to his mother for permission Derek rose from his seat and crossed to where Cora sat with the younger Argents. Erica was the maid tending to them today. She greeted Derek with a bright smile. One he returned at a lower level. He was glad to have her back from honeymoon. She and, her now husband, Vernon had been constants around the manor all his life. Things changing threw him off for a time.

Derek waited for a moment to intrude upon the conversation and situated himself between Cora and Kate. The latter graced him with a brilliant smile. He gave a shy one back and flushed as she giggle behind a hand. Rather than rejoin the conversation that had paused at her arrival she engaged with him for the afternoon.

Perhaps the Kate he knew from letters would show herself during this visit.

-

"I don't like her." Stiles stated as he and Scott sat in the dining hall. Scott looked up from the platter he had been polishing and through the windows. There was Derek and Kate, arm in arm chatting their way past assortments of flowers. Flowers that Derek kept glancing at in hopes that Kate would notice.

"Because she's not noticing the flowers you painstakingly planted or because Derek is head over heels for her?" Scott asked casually looking at Stiles' reflection for an answer.

"Yes. Well no, I mean it's not just the flowers, even though Derek made me transplant them a dozen times just so his lady love would 'find their configuration pleasurable'." His voice took on a deeper quality in imitation of the older man, before slouching over the table and groaning. "Ughh. Everyone's gone to pomp around the estate."

Scott laughed at his friend. Stiles looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Manners." Scott chided in a manner reminiscent of his mother.

"I am plenty mannerful, thank you very much." Stiles said as though offended. He returned to polishing the silver recently gifted tea set.

"Of course you are." Scott agreed returning to his own task.

They continued their tasks for many silent minutes. Scott waited knowing that Stiles would soon break the quiet.

 

 

 

 

"Truly though," Scott smiled at his reflection in the platter, he knew it. "There is something off kilter about her. The lady doth not protest enough."

At that Scott raised his eyes to meet Stiles'.

"What does that even mean?"

"Last time the Argents stayed, she was cold and dismissive of everyone."

"Yes, that hasn't changed."

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed as though that proved his point. Seeing Scott's confused look he continued. "She still exudes an air of dislike towards everyone at the estate, except Derek. They haven't spoken for months and all of the sudden she's showering him in attention and warm wishes. Does that not seem suspicious?"

"Are you sure this is about Miss. Argent and not Derek?" Scott asked worriedly.

"It's about both of them Scott! She's planning something I know it, and it will affect us all. There's something wrong about her."

Scott looked away from Stiles' pleading face.

"So this is about Derek." He muttered. Stiles let out a groan.

"Why are you so stuck on making this about Derek? I'm not just worried about him. I'm worried about how little miss perfect could be plotting something dangerous towards us all. Usually worrying about everyone is your job. But you're stuck on Derek, or stuck on the idea of me being stuck on Dere- OH MY GOD YOU THINK I'M STUCK ON DEREK!" Stiles shouted in realization.

Scott shushed him furiously looking at the door in hopes no one would come at the yelling. Most of the other servants knew he and Stiles were in the room, and Stiles did tend to be excitable about things, so with all luck no one would investigate.

"Don't you shush me Scott McCall," Stiles began righteously as Scott leaned towards him to cover his mouth. His next words came out a mixture of muffled nonsense and anger.

"Listen. Stiles. Stiles, calm down." His hand successfully over Stiles' mouth, the other settled for a glare in response to the command to 'calm down'. Stiles was perfectly calm thank you very much.

Scott laughed as Stiles' facial features reflected his petulant thoughts.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm very sorry to mistake your interest in Derek Hales' safety as an interest in Derek Hale. The man you tolerate and have at best neutral feelings towards." Scott managed to get out around his smile. Stiles kept his eyes narrowed before huffing into Scott's hand. He took it as the sign of Stiles having calmed down that he knew it was and moved away from his friend.

"Okay, okay I can kind of see where you might draw the conclusion that I might have _feelings_ towards Derek." He grimaced as he spoke the last few words. "But, and this is a rather large but, you know the only man I have any kind of feelings for is you. Derek and I spent some time together in the city last time I visited dad. We talked and _bonded_ , he's a friend now. Let me stress that F R I E N D. Besides why would I want Lord Grouchalot when I have someone like you to love? Answer: I wouldn’t and I don’t, end of story."

Scott laughed. "Understood. Now, what do you think is wrong with Kate."

-

Allison continued laughing at the jokes told by the staff of Hale Manor. She was unsure of leaving her best friend behind to travel with her family. But Lydia had assured her that going to the Hale's was for the best. It would give her time to bond with her aunt and grandfather and it would give Lydia time to wholly focus on which of her suitors would be best decision to go to which party with.

Lydia Martin laughed in the face of a world that told her she had to have a fiancé and went anywhere she wanted with anyone she wanted.

The real reason Allison had agreed so quickly to go with her family was that time spent together would surely put them in a more receptive mood for what she had to suggest. No not suggest, tell them. She was going to university with Lydia in the coming fall and no one was going to stop her.

Personal reasons aside Allison was glad to have come. She had missed traveling, that she would admit. The meeting of people had always been one of her favorite parts of the family's mobile business.

And the people of Hale Manor were some of the best she had met. The servants were more than relaxed and happy with their lives of work. And they certainly knew how to entertain. She had found a friend in the younger Hale daughter, Cora.

It was Cora who had suggested they spend the afternoon in the garden where the servants usually relaxed on days off when not in the village. Rather than be stiff and formal they had greeted Cora warmly and quickly made space for the two women. They had sat on the ground and were treated to fresh bread and honey and all the gossip of the village they could want.

Allison hoped to have this kind of camaraderie at Uni. And the excess of attractive young men, she thought as she caught the eye of a slender blonde with a cherub-like face.

-

Stiles stood by the door ready to attend to anyone who needed his services. The newly starched collar of his uniform constrictive as always was nearly distraction enough for him to miss the blonde Argent getting up and walking towards the tray of drinks. He hurried over to her with a nod of approval from Mr. Hale at his quick attention to the guests. Reaching the table seconds after her, Stiles was privy to Kate's slight smirk at the drink under her hand as the other tucked something into her bodice.

"Miss. Argent," He announced his presence to her slight surprise. "Might I be of assistance?" Stiles queried trying for professional neutrality.

"Oh my, no. No that is quite unnecessary darling. I have all I need." She nearly purred through a sharp, triumphant smile. "Thank you though."

Kate gave a soft caress to his cheek as she turned to take the drink back to the group playing cards. He flinched away from her and watched as she delicately sat on the arm of Derek's chair and pressed the drink into his hand with gaiety.

Derek gave a smile at her seeming thoughtfulness and began sipping on the drink. Stiles narrowed his eyes as she carded her fingers through his hair. There was something wrong here.

It was only fifteen minutes later that Derek could not seem to keep himself from yawning. Excusing himself from the company of his family and bestowed a sweet parting to Kate he retired for the night. Unnoticed by all but Stiles her smile returned to the triumphant grin it had held when she told him she had all she needed. Maybe she was right. Kate Argent did have all she needed.

Stiles had a propensity to rush into things, it was a fault of his. He knew it very well. But time he spent with his father was always followed in deep reflection of the actions of those around him. He couldn't rush into something as dangerous as accusing a woman of poising someone, let alone one of Kate's status.

This required investigating.

-

Laura arrived at Hale Manor with little fan fare for many reasons. One being the time was near the witch's hour, another being she had sent word of her arrival to only one member of the family. Her mother had been warned to not speak of her return to the other occupants of the home. Laura had important information in regards to certain, members of the guests currently inhabiting the manor.

Talia was there to meet her eldest daughter along with Mrs. McCall. The latter greeted her as exuberantly as her mother had. Both ushered her into one of the house's servant's entrances. They went to Melissa's quarters where the head maid had a pot of tea waiting for the trio.

The women sat in silence allowing Laura to pull her thoughts together before speaking. She finished the dregs of her first cup waiting for it to be refilled before beginning to speak.

"The Argents are not to be trusted."

"Of course not." Her mother replied at the obviousness of the statement. Laura frowned.

"I mean it even more so now than ever before. Derek sent me a letter the week before they arrived." The two older women met eyes as Laura continued to stare at her cup. "He confessed that he and Kate had been trading letters back and forth for the months since their last visit. This gave me pause. Surly he didn't mean Kate Argent, that's preposterous."

She lifted her head searching the two women's faces for some assurance that the idea of Kate paying Derek attention in any manner other than that of disdain was hilariously unlikely. Both their expressions were closed. Laura sighed and continued.

"I've never had reason to investigate the Argents. We knew for the most part they have less than savory business practices. Every family has their secrets. But this is Derek and his happiness in question. So I did some questioning and a little investigating. Chris and his family seem clean enough. But Kate, and Gerard. They are truly reprehensible. Disgusting." Laura trailed off caught in the memories of pictures and stories she had seen of horrid things. Killings and manipulations the likes of which belonged in the medieval ages not modern day.

Talia wrapped her hands around Laura's which seemed stuck to the teacup in her hands, leeching what warmth she could to cloud out what she had discovered. Melissa watched with wary eyes. She knew there was more to tell and most off it quite unpleasant, but it had to be known.

And she was right.

Through the last hours of night and into the morning Laura told of what she had discovered in her month of investigation. It amounted to a tale of treachery and violence that weaved together in a sickening fashion. The elder Argent made no small practice of killing to get what he wanted and manipulating others into killing for him as well. He taught such practices to his only daughter well. Together the two left a trail of broken bodies and spirits in their wakes.

The discussion culminated in what had been the discovery that sent Laura privately rushing back to her home. Kate Argent left a trail of dead men striped of assets in her path. This combined with what Derek had reported and the other Hales had affirmed meant one thing.

Kate Argent had set her sights on Derek as her next victim of seduction and murder.

-

The afternoon sun caused the colors of the garden to look heavy and jeweled. It was in a small ring of grass that the servants often ate their lunches on work days and passed the time off on Sundays and the latter half of Saturdays. Here the world seemed only as large as the sprawling grounds the mansion was built on. The surrounding forest was gate enough to keep everything out.

Stiles sat with Scott on one of the benches in the shade of a great willow tree. He laid his head on the other's shoulder and sighed. First in content, then in thought the sigh dragged on. Scott shook lightly with a silent chuckle, dislodging Stiles' head. He laughed fuller as Stiles caught himself and glared at him.

"Ha ha, yes laugh at the poor boy who got jostled from his pillow." Stiles mocked.

"Oh so I'm your pillow now?"

"Obviously."

"Ughhh, you two are sickening." Isaac broke into their arguing. Both turned to the tall blonde. He was rising from the grass and stayed only long enough for Stiles to stick his tongue out before following a laughing Erica and Boyd out of the garden.

The younger servants had met to trade gossip around the house and nearby village as was tradition for Saturday afternoons. Stiles had subtly questioned them all on the subject of a certain blonde Argent preparing food and drink for a certain brooding Hale.

All tales had come back as similar to what Stiles had observed. Kate would fix Derek a drink or bring him food and soon after he would grow drowsy. Stiles had glanced at Scott as though to say See! See! I told you something was going on! To which Scott had merely raised his arms in surrender. Stiles was right about someone planning something foul, no surprise there.

They had planned to spend the rest of the evening in each other’s company away from the drama and plots of high society. Plenty of time to investigate the matter of possible poisoning later.

As the sun slowly drifted towards the west horizon, the two boys became sluggish. Leaning more on each other soon they were both in a state of almost sleep.

It was this sight that met the eyes of the elder most Argent and his daughter as they strolled across the grounds.

Kate and her father had escaped the business of the manor to discuss matters only they were knowledgeable to. Specifically, that of Kate's relationship with a certain Derek Hale.

"It is almost too easy." Kate scoffed at the idea of her seduction of the younger Hale boy. "He's so desperate for attention; I almost feel a smidge sorry for the poor boy."

"Better for him to be easily enthralled than suspicious." Her father intoned wisely. "Just a few months more and he will surely propose then we can begin the next stage of the plan."

Kate laughed. "A few months nothing. He will propose within two weeks easily. Then wait a few months and I will play the widow just as beautifully as I do the young lover."

It was then that the two came upon Scott and Stiles' seemingly sleeping forms. The two were framed by the green of healthy flora and a content aura emanated from the still forms. The two sneered at the boys in passing.

"Disgusting that the Hales would allow such a thing to happen within their walls." Lord Argent muttered as they passed. Kate nodded in agreement. She tilted her head and let her gaze and first Scott's face then Stiles'.

"They are rather cute though, the spotted one is fun to play with. He believes he's so smart," she laughed, "He may even have a pinch of suspicion towards us."

"He's seen you with the poison?" Gerard asked sharply ready to move forward and deal with the threat the boy might present. Kate held her father back with a laugh.

"Oh no, surely not. He has merely noticed my changed attitude in regards to Derek." She mockingly stroked her chin in thought. "Poor child may have a crush on Derek."

Kate laughed and led her father deeper into the garden.

When their voices faded Scott lifted his head from on top of Stiles'. They met each other's widened eyes.

-

"Cora I have important things to do." Derek protested as his little sister pulled him along the west wing of the manor. She opened the doors to the library and turned back to him.

"Directing Scott in what flowers to pick for this evening is not important."

"So you say now, but when y- Laura!" He stopped in the doorway as his eyes fell upon his other sister. She grinned at him, a full toothed smile that looked out of place on anyone other than his sister.

"Well little brother, it is about time. I have been home hours and you have yet to come see me." She berated him voice full of mirth.

"Well big sister, if you had bothered to send word you were coming home perhaps I would have greeted you sooner." He huffed at her moving fully into the room. She just laughed in reply and pulled him into a tight hug. Surprised he exhaled harshly.

"Laura?"

"Shhh, it's fine." She tried to hold back any worry that was making its way up her throat. Leaning back she looked Derek up and down. "Everything is absolutely fine."

"That is good." Derek stated in a confused manner. She nodded and patted his shirt down, brushing aside imaginary wrinkles. It drove him nuts when she did that.

It was a common occurrence between the two.

Laura and Cora took one of Derek's arms each and led him to the grand desk that had been laid out for tea. The three sat to eat with Derek trying to subtly smooth out any wrinkles in his jacket that Laura had created and the two women leading him into conversation.

Laura grinned as Cora nicked a cookie from Derek's plate and he grumbled in protest, it was good to be home.

-


End file.
